


Family is everything, even when some of them are really scary sometimes.

by Daniesha_Loved



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Not Iris West friendly, Other, Protective Leonard Snart, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniesha_Loved/pseuds/Daniesha_Loved
Summary: Barry Allen and his little sister Rosalind Allen had been abused since the time they could walk, but Barry was being abused longer than that. One night, their father took it to far and killed their mother and the baby that she was pregnant with.  They ended up on their own and one day they got cornered by bad guys and Lisa Snart saved them and introduced them to her 'family' of famous criminals. Can they fit in or will they be on their own once again? Will Barry and Leonard get together or will Henry Allen cause ,or problems than he did in the past? FYI these are not my characters except for Rosalind and maybe more.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Mick Rory & Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of the characters are really OOC but please just bear with me, i have never done this before, i only write them in google docs, so this is really new to me. Make sure to comment down below if you have any questions or comments about the story.

**Rosie's POV:**

So I'm going to start with the basics. My name is Rosalind Lisa Maria Snart Allen and my older brother's name is Barry Henry Allen. I am 16 years old and Barry is 20. Our father,Henry Allen, had killed our mother ,Nora Allen, a couple of years ago.I believe i was 4 at the time and Barry was 8. It was a thunder-rain storm that night. There was lightning striking trees and brightening up the sky. Momma had been sick last night, but really she been sick for a while now, but she suspected she knew what it was. She went to the doctors the next morning and found out she was 14 weeks pregnant with a baby girl. She was terrified to tell Henry because she feared that he would do something terrible. 

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

She had a reason to be terrified of him. The next night, Nora accidentally left the papers from the doctor in the bedroom on the bed when she went to the kitchen to help her children with their homework and to cook dinner. He came home drunk, yelling about all types of stuff. He went in the room to change and found them. 

"NORA!" yelled Henry, as he sped walked into the kitchen angrily.

Nora and the children turned around fearfully. "Yes dear?" Nora asked nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He hollered, holding the scrunched up papers in his hand

Nora's eyes widened and she began to stutter nervously, "P-p-papers fr-from the d-doctors..."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?! WHO'S BABY IS IT?!" He screamed. "DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!"

Nora frantically shook her head. "N-no" She said shakily 

Henry stalked closer to her and suddenly backhanded her. She yelped and held her cheek. Barry and Rosalind quietly backed into the corner, with Barry hiding his little sister behind him. 

"You lying bitch!" He grabbed her hair and started to beat the living daylights out of her. He kicked her in the stomach, knowing that she was pregnant. Barry started to scream at his dad to stop and Rosalind started screaming because of all the commotion. " DAD! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Barry yelled. Barry watched in horror as blood started to splatter everywhere; his dad's hands, the wall, his mother's clothes, his face. Soon Nora stop moving and Barry watched as her chest stopped rising. He watched as his mother took her final breath. Henry stopped and realized that he killed his wife. He slowly turned to Barry, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You killed my wife," Henry said "MY WIFE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed, pointing a finger at Barry. He slowly got up. Barry grabbed Rosalind and ran up the stairs with Henry running after them. Barry locked themselves in his room and hid Rosalind in a secret closet that he discovered when he was little, with Henry banging and screaming at the door.

"Stay here and don't make a sound, ok?" he told her. She nodded her head and Barry closed the door and unlocked his room door and Henry immediately started punching and kicking him. " YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" With each word, he kicked Barry in stomach. He beat Barry until he was barely alive. Next thing he knows is that the door gets kicked in and the Police file in, guns pointed at Henry. Shouting at him to get down and put his hands up. Henry was arrested and Barry was admitted to the hospital. Eddie Thawne walked up to Captain Singh. "Didn't Barry had a little sister?" He asked

"Yeah why?" Singh replied 

"Then where is she?" Thawne asked as he looked around the house looking for the 4 year old. 

"Shit!" Singh muttered "Let's get to the hospital, Barry would definitely know."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since i forgot to point this out in the first chapter, if you see the name 'Rosie' it's Rosalind. Her nicknames are 'Rosie' and 'Rose'. She'll have more later on in the story, but I'll let you know when a nickname has changed.

**Chapter 2**

**3rd POV:**

Eddie and Singh quickly drove to the hospital. When they got there, they parked and ran inside to the front desk where the receptionist, Rebecca, is. "Barry Allen's room. Where is it?" Singh asked hurriedly, showing his police badge. " Um- room 205. Go up the stairs and it's the second door on your right." Rebecca said. She watch as the two men ran toward and up the stairs. 

They quickly ran there to see two officers and Detective Joe West outside the door talking to the doctor. "Hey Joe, is he awake?" Eddie asked 

" Yeah, I'm about to head in there. Thanks Doc."

"Your welcome." The doctor replied as he began to briskly walk down the hallway to meet with other patients.

"Joe wait here, I gotta ask him something first." Singh said as he quickly walked in Barry's room and up to him, while Joe, Eddie and the rest of the officers wait outside the door. 

"Where is she?" he asked. Barry looked at him, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wh-" His eyes widened in realization. "Promise me you won't tell Detective West and I'll tell you where she is and the password so she knows your safe." 

"Why can't Joe know?" "She won't come out if he's there. If he's near her, she will draw attention to herself." Singh nodded his head. " I promise."

Barry nodded and sighed. " Upstairs the first door on your right is my room, go inside the closet and look toward the back of it-Move the clothes first and then the posters- you'll find a small door. Knock once then three times, then say, 'Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan.' You have to follow these instructions exactly or she'll run. There's a passage way to lead us out of the house."

"OK, that's all?" Singh asked

Barry shook his head. "Don't let Joe see her and no one is allowed to touch her expect you and me. She's not hurt, so the EMTs are not needed. She has to stay with me."

"OK. I'll be back and i'll bring food because hospital food is disgusting." Singh promised. "Thanks Mr.Singh"

"No problem kid."

* * *

Singh entered the Allen's house and jogged upstairs to Barry's room. He walked in slowly and headed straight toward the closet. He gently opened the door and started taking down the clothes and the posters and found the small door. 

"Well I'll be damned," He muttered. He got on his knees and knocked once then he knock three times. " Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan." He said loud enough so she can hear. The door slowly opened and a 40'' tall 4 year old girl with a red shirt and black pants on came out, looking at him with big bright blue eyes. 

"Where's Barry?" She asked. "He's somewhere safe, but he sent me to get you." Singh replied.

"OK." She and Singh backed out of the closet and he picked her up and carried her to the car. He put her down and only then realized he doesn't have a car seat. He was about to say something, but when he looked down he couldn't find her. He quickly looked up and found her already in the front seat, with her seat belt on. He shook his head and walked to toward the driver's seat and drove to Mickey D's to get three different orders. Then they drove back to the hospital. The car ride was very silent, save for the light rustling sound that the bag was making.

When they arrived, he took her around back and entered through the back door; not wanting her to be seen by the reports out front.

He walked up to the Rebecca. " Did Detective West leave yet?" He asked 

"Um- let me check..." Her nails quickly danced across the keyboard. " Yes Sir. It looks like he checked out right after you did." She stated

"OK, thank you." He said over his shoulder as he and Rosalind walked toward the stairs. He picked her up and jogged up the stairs, being careful to not drop the food, and walked toward Barry's room. 

Eddie and the two officers looked up to their captain holding a little girl in his arms. "Hey Cap. You found her?" Eddie asked, tilting his head toward the little girl.

"Yeah, but don't tell West, understand?" He ordered. Eddie and the two officers nodded, "Yes Sir." 

"Good. Y'all can head home now." He said as he entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. He carefully set Rosalind down on the hospital bed with Barry and then he set the food down on the table and started passing them out to the children.

"You didn't have to do this, Rosie could have ate my food." Barry said, eyeing the food suspiciously. Rosie slowly started to nibble on her Big Mac and offered, no offered is putting it lightly, she forced her Big Mac toward Barry's lips. As she had seen he hasn't touched his Big Mac yet. Singh chuckled.

"See, she even wants you to eat. I promised I'm just feeding you and going to find you a place to stay." Barry's eyes widened in panic.

Singh shook his hands. "I'm not going to separate y'all. I'm going to find a home that wants two kids." Barry calmed down and pushed Rosie's sandwich away. 

She started to pout, "You eat Rose, I have my own." Barry showed her as he took a bite of his own. The three quickly ate and later that night Child Protective Services came and pulled Singh out of the room.

* * *

"Joe West wants to adopt them," Thema, the Child Protective Services agent, stated. " He insisted that he should adopt them because he was the father's best friend and he would know what's best for them. I told him that we already have a family waiting to adopt both of the children." Singh sighed.

"Uh...he can't adopt them because he hasn't been cleared and it could take days, weeks even. Plus, he has a child of his own, he can't possibly take care of three children So, you let the family know that the kids are ready to be adopted, they just need to get their stuff from the house and I'll inform them." Singh suggested

Thema nodded her head in agreement and walked briskly down the hall, the phone already in her hand to call the family. Singh walked back into the room and closed the door. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem- We've found a home for the two of you. They're really good parents. The mother, Kathrine, really wanted to have kids but couldn't due to personal reasons. So, I'll be discharging you from the hospital and taking you to your house to pack whatever you want to bring, but heed my warning, pack light. You don't know if this is permanent or not." Barry nodded. "OK." He started to sit up, wincing from his miraculously bruised ribs. He watched as Singh slipped out to go get the discharge papers. He took out his I.V. and took of the heart monitor stickers off his chest and listened as the monitor started going crazy. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up unsteadily.

Singh came back in with a bag full of clothes and the discharge papers. He handed Barry a pair of black jeans, a dark blue buttoned up shirt and a pair of old, beat up black and white converses. He then pointed to the bathroom. "Go get dressed."

Barry rolled his eyes. " I'm going don't rush me. Watch Rose." Singh chuckled and shook his head and took out a tablet. He unlocked it and gave it to Rose so she could play on it and not die of boredom.

Barry come the bathroom dressed and his dark brown hair was still damp from his shower. Singh handed him a black jacket and watched him put it on. He got Rose to put on a light pink jacket. Singh looked up at Barry. "Ready?"

Barry took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Ready," And with that they grabbed everything and left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comment on whatever it is you liked about the story. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as quickly as possible, but i have to work out a schedule. But please, pretty please with whatever you want on top, tell me what i have done wrong or what i have to fix. It can be the story, my grammar, the summary even, it can be anything. Just let me know


End file.
